


It's amazing how many things you can do when you're just pretending

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk, so this was okay right? Because it wouldn't matter in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's amazing how many things you can do when you're just pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Title qoute by Kim Gordon

They were drunk, so it was okay. No one would remember it the next day, and even if they did neither of them would say anything. It’s not like this was the first time it has happened since the guild has broken up. And it wasn’t exactly what Levy wanted but at the same time she just gave in when he kissed her. Melting almost into him, his rough hands, more gentle than usual it seemed, moving down her body. Holding her waist as he pushed her closer, his hand holding onto the wall as support as Levy leaned up on her toes, best she could to meet his kiss as she held onto him.

It wasn’t comfortable way to make out against the hard wall of the motel lobby. It smelled, they smelled reeking of alcohol celebrating the acceptance into the council, and going a bit too far. But none of that mattered as she slid down the wall along with him. She knew her body was going to make her regret this in the morning but she didn’t care as he knelt in front of her breaking the kiss to look at her. Red eyes glazed but focused though Levy wasn’t exactly the best judge in that moment.

She swallowed as his finger traced down her face.

It usually ended here.

Tracing down her chin and then her neck causing her to giggle for a moment, and then all of a sudden his finger slid down across her breast.

“Ah Gajeel.” Sensitive, she was always more sensitive around him. Helped she never wore a bra so her thin top didn’t exactly give her such protection. But Levy waited as her face began to feel hot; well her whole body burning and shaky but she didn’t want to stop. It was like she was watching herself at that moment. Grabbing his hand and lifting up her shirt revealing her breasts as she then guided his hand. Which was so much bigger than hers and placing it over her small (at least to her they were) breast. Swallowing she waited, her mind felt like it was clearing and her mouth and throat were dry but she didn’t want to stop.

He kissed her then, his hands fumbling over her now revealed skin. Though he had his gloves on still, but it didn’t stop him as he kissed her. And then kissed her chin and trailing down her neck, to her shoulder blade and he stopped. Gajeel’s head now leaning against her shoulder  in which Levy’s  hands held onto his shoulders trying to steady herself as she waited. He moved then, his breath hot against her skin and placed his forehead against hers but his eyes closed.

It felt weird and good, making Levy wanting to laugh as he basically played around with her breasts. Not that it was bad but the situation and everything to that moment, neither knew what they were doing but it made Levy happy; Which caused a small giggle to escape her lips.

“Oi,” it was the first word he said outside whispers of her name since they entered the hotel room, “what’re laughing for?” his voice was slurring like before but they were defiantly in a state of not drunk and drunk, if that was possible. Either way they both knew what was going on.

“It’s just weird.” She laughed again her hand moving down to his wrists, “I like it.” Maybe it was the light, but she swore he was blushing as she moved closer kissing him. Her hand was now on his as she slowly removed his glove throwing it into the darkness, and then placing his freshly freed hand onto her breast, once again. Levy gasped as she felt him push against her, fingers pressing against her nipple. Enjoying the closeness of his body heat as well the callused feeling of his hands on her. The kiss broke as he asked her if she liked it, in which Levy could only press herself closer to him her mouth near his ear, gasping. The only sound coming from her mouth as he pulled away, his body moving as his mouth replaces his hand, kissing the edges of her breast and between them, Levy biting her lip.

Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to remember it in the morning, to acknowledge it.

That they liked it.


End file.
